


repetitiva infinitiv

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :-), Fluff, M/M, Slight Humor, longest oneshot i've ever written, pre university au, what should i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in·fin·i·tive. adjective \in-ˈfi-nə-tiv\.</p>
            </blockquote>





	repetitiva infinitiv

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know. just felt like writing this.
> 
> this is the reason i mention rain so often in this. besides the fact i fucking love rain.  
> http://www.rainymood.com/

ä.

[/](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7HVUUHAIck)//

Harry had somehow convinced his parents that it'd be best if he took a leapyear. Literally springing this on them a month before the new term - full of nerves and nothing but. His mother had exchanged distraught glances with her new husband, then finally complied.

He takes this opportunity to travel around and look for his ideal school. 

Which means, half a week in Scotland, half a week in Amsterdam, half in Belgium.. and so on. He ended up in Sweden with no money and pleaded with his sister over the phone to come rescue him, but to keep it between them. She sighed heavily and grumbled a 'yes', before hanging up and showing up outside his hotel three days later.

 

b.

 

'how did you even survive on your own? did you take your gloves along?' His mother asks various questions the moment he and Gemma (his sister) step through the threshold, stopping in the middle somewhere to offer them both a cup of well deserved tea. 

Harry's lips downturned in a semi-permanent frown, taking a seat at the kitchen table. His stepfather gave him sympathetic looks every time they made eyecontact, but didn't converse at all. His mother pours them all a cup of tea and holds onto the teapot for an unnecessary amount of time. 'did you find any schools out there?' To which Harry shrugged simply and smiled appreciatively, lifting the cup up to his lips.

'that's not the answer I was looking for, darling. school is important, you need to know what you're doing.. or else you'll be lost _and_  not to mention, the oldest freshman there.' She pauses and raises her eyebrows. 'understood?'

Harry grins again, although coyly, and raises his cup at that. 'I have it all figured out, mum.'

Gemma snorted from the opposite end of the table, the lower half of her face masked by her teacup. 'says the boy who claims his hand is a petri-dish and has to wear gloves no matter the occasion.' She purses her lips, eyes falling to the gloves covering her brother's fingers. 'any climate, aswell.' Harry tucks his hands under the table without sneaking a glance, then stands up from his chair and begins to walk towards the foyer, grabbing his coat on the way. 'I'll be back later.' He calls out.

 

c.

 

'so..' A blonde starts, smiling childishly down at his and Harry's hands as they intertwine. They were outside in the local park/playground, sitting on the swingset, despite the cold weather. 'how was your _escapade_?' Harry laughs lightheartedly and lets his mitten-clad fingertips thrum against the blonde's knuckles. The blonde's name is Niall. 

'It was really interesting. took lots of babywipes along with me just incase a doorknob was harboring an infectious disease or.. - I ran out of money when I got to Sweden, which sucks.' He sighs. 'always wanted to go to Sweden and as soon as I got the chance, I couldn't even afford to look around.'

Niall juts his lower lip out in a cutesy pout. 'there's no rule saying you can't go back someday! just remember to take me with you, okay?' Harry smiles brightly and plants a chaste and friendly kiss on his companion's rosy cheek. 'I couldn't think of anyone i'd rather take than you.'

 

d.

 

The lady sitting behind the registration desk didn't look up from her computer screen as she spoke, just continued typing right through her instructions. 'sign your name and have a seat, i'll be sure to let you know when the headmaster is ready to see you.'

Harry nodded and picked up the pen that was tied to the clipboard with a thick piece of string, trying to fight off the impulsives that were running through his mind like a wild horse. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth and finally gave in - groaning to himself as he tapped the end of the pen against the desk six times exactly before repeating that same ministration to the other side.

The headmaster was 'ready' within the next five or ten minutes, so Harry wandered in. He smiled at Harry and stood up from his desk, holding out a hand to shake. The latter looked down at his hand and then to his own, only then remembering that he forgot his gloves in the car. An overly stretched sleeve would not suffice. 

He laughed a little and prepared himself to explain his whole life story in the short timeframe of five seconds. 'I have obsessive compulsive disorder, sir.' And the headmaster confessed his "true apologies" and basically compared Harry to his daughter, then sat down and changed the subject.

 

e.

 

His bedroom door flew open and in tore a familiar ball of energy. Niall grinned brightly, which was usually his pre-warning before he did something reckless. Harry braced himself, but was surprised when the only activity the blonde had chosen to persue was jumping on his bed and tackling him to the headboard. 'guess what I got in the mail today?' 

Harry shrugged, blinking quickly as he tried to maintain eyecontact. 

'three letters from the schools I applied to!' 

Harry's eyes widened significantly.  _I had to apply to more than one?_ He thought.  _He's only going to one school, why would he apply to three?_ 'congratulations.' He beamed, pulling Niall closer, where he instantly buried his face in his shoulder, not noticing his slightly older sister standing crookedly at the doorway - carrying a laundry basket. 'I'm gonna wait until you get your's though.' Niall added, his voice muffled. _  
_

'why?' Harry asked.

Niall laughed. 'so we can open them together, silly!'

He could live with that.

 

f. 

 

Gemma had glared at him all through dinner. Her grimace was distorted by the forkfuls of lasagna she was shoveling into her mouth, but it was still there - and it was burning a hole through Harry's face. (Not literally.)

'Love, since you and your brother are already... using telepathy or something - why don't you tell him your good news?' Their mother chides, and Harry tears his eyes away for a moment to glance over at her, before looking back at his sister. Gemma sucks her teeth and sets her fork down on her plate. 'I've decided to study abroad.'

Harry nods slowly, sticking his fork in his mouth. 'where?'

'why would it matter to you?'

He shrugs, still holding the utensil to his lips. 'who's going with you?'

Gemma scoffs. 'no one, you asshole. all my friends are staying here.' Harry pauses for a while, then raises his eyebrows. 'why don't you, then? you seem upset about it.'

Their stepdad's head snaps from one sibling to the other every time they speak, then he looks to his wife and arches an impatient eyebrow - she giggles silently and takes a drink from her waterglass. 'because i'd be alone!' Gemma snaps, followed shortly by Harry's unintentional retort. 'take your boyfriend, then.'

Her jaw drops, but she snaps it back up and chews the imaginary food in her mouth. 'I don't have one, thanks for the suggestion though, asshat.' Then she gets up and leaves.

 

g.

 

'I'm tellin' ya..' Harry overhears the first three words as he walks past his sister's room. He pulls at the fingers of his gloves and leans towards the half-opened door, careful not to make any noise, (which was exceptionally difficult considering the floors squeaked no matter how light your step was.) Gemma sounded like she was crying, but there was no one else in there.. so she must be on the phone.

'everytime i bring a guy-friend home, hoping maybe they'll take interest in me and maybe make a fucking move.. they meet my brother and fall madly in love with him.' She's openly sobbing now, and the voice on the other end sounds like nothing more than an adult from Charlie Brown.

She sniffles and says 'hm' and 'mhm' in squeaky tones. 'what the hell does he have that I don't?! he wears gloves day in and day out for god sakes.' 

Harry chuckles silently to himself and saunters down the hall to his room, repeating all the things she said in his head. 

 

h.

 

Niall bursts through the door for the third time this week, holding up three large envelopes. He waves them around a little before closing the front door of Harry's house behind him and joining said boy on the sofa. Harry pulled his legs up so he could sit cross legged, watching as the blonde tucked two envelopes in his coat pocket and held onto one. 'this is the one for the school we both applied to.' He states, tapping the folder Harry was holding in both of his hands.

'whatever happens, though.. we'll stay in touch. won't we?' Harry asks, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Niall chuckles and nods enthusiastically, absentmindedly ripping open his envelope. 'well duh!'

After a long pause, they peered over at eachother's letter. Niall was smiling brightly at what he saw. Harry kept a straight face, trying not to work himself up only to be disappointed. 'I got in.' He muttered, staring at the printed words with glazed eyes.

Niall giggles this time and nods. 'so did I!' 

Gemma's in the kitchen, going unnoticed as usual, washing vegetables for dinner. Evesdropping on every single word spoken - even peeking around the corner when she doesn't hear any chatter. To her "surprise", Niall is sitting on the sofa next to Harry, looking at him how every person wants to be looked at by the one they're even slightly in love with. Soft and endearing. 

But she gapes for a little too long, unable to move back into the kitchen before she's spotted. Niall absolutely beams and waves at her. 'Gemma!' He slings an arm over Harry's shoulder, and only Gemma can see his expression quickly change from content to repulsed. 

'hello, Niall.' She wipes her hands on her apron, even though they're clean. 

The blonde sighs dreamily but his smile doesn't even remotely falter. He pokes a few fingers at Harry's side, tickling him until he's squirming and until Gemma is unsure why she's still there. 'I should go, my mum told me to be home by dinner.'

Harry nods, helping him off the sofa. 'I'll walk you out.'

Once the door closes, Gemma stalks over to the sofa and kneels on the cushions, pulling the curtains back so she can simply.. spy on them.

They're standing at the end of the yard, by the gate. Harry has his ungloved hands covered by the sleeves of his woven jumper, and Niall is nervously fiddling with his own. It only takes a few minutes (which feels like hours) before one of Harry's hands pokes out of the sleeve and caresses Niall's face. They stay like that for even longer, just staring, which really butters Gemma's biscuits. She grumbles nonsense to herself until it finally happens.

Niall leans up on his tiptoes and closes his eyes, ghosting his hands over Harry's hips - and they kiss.

By the time the blonde is gone and Harry is back inside, Gemma had already stumbled off the sofa and sprinted back into the kitchen - cutting a carrot into impossibly small pieces in her attempt to 'act natural'.

Harry saunters into the room, his cheeks flushed and his unruly hair slightly damp from the rainy weather outside. 'what's for dinner, Gem?' But he bounds upstairs before she could even consider answering, which she totally wouldn't because he doesn't even deserve to know that they're having soup.. he'd probably fall inlove with the sprouts. 

 

i.

 

'It's really raining out there, isn't it?' Anne (Harry and Gemma's mum) said, mostly to herself, as she pulled the curtains back the next morning. It looked dark enough outside to be mistaken as suppertime, when actually it was only eight in the morning.

Gemma grunted from her spot on the sofa, most of her focus poured into her phone. Harry was making small bets with himself earlier on that she was the type of person to play a really annoying game, get addicted to it anyways, and keep at it until they beat their own score. She turned the phone on it's side suddenly, catching it before it could fly out of her hands and onto the floor.

He had gone upstairs to get dressed and had gotten a group text from a few friends, which had distracted him and caused him to stay up there for an extra half hour. Convieniently, just as he'd told the group chat he had to go, Niall had texted him - asking him if he could come over. Not leaving a reason why.

Now, he was on his way out, despite the early hour - whistling and ignoring the childish protests from his sister as she tried to argue with him about his apparent lack of whistling skill and play her game simultaneously. 

Her phone fell out of her hands just as the door closed.

 

j.

 

The house was empty(people wise) and the only lights on were the ones outside, in the kitchen and in the hallway upstairs. Harry closed and locked the door behind him and toed off his converse, leaving him in his socks. He didn't bother taking off his coat - which meant it took a lot shorter for him to wander upstairs and into Niall's room.

Niall was humming, sitting on his bed and folding up a shirt from a huge pile of clothes. All his drawers were open and empty, which explained the mountain on his bed. He grinned happily at the mere sight of Harry, beckoning him over, to which he easily complied. 

He thanked his instincts for leaving his coat on, considering the bedroom window was propped open with a junior soccer trophy from grade school - so it was a bit cold. Niall was wearing one of Harry's unnecessarily large sweaters, having to lift his arm and pull back the sleeve everytime he wanted to do something that involved his, well.. arms.

'could you help me pack?' He said finally.

Harry nodded, taking a seat on the bed, automatically picking up a pair of vespy trousers and folding them up as neatly as he could manage, which.. wasn't much. 'I've waited way too long to do this. my mum kept pestering, saying i'll never get it done if i don't do it early - and it turns out she was right.' Niall chuckles. 'bet your room's all packed up, init?'

There was a slight lilt to Harry's voice when he replied, making an uncomfortable 'eh' noise beforehand. 'it's coming along.'

Niall smirked, and if Harry didn't know any better he'd think he was being cocky up in that pretty blonde head of his. 'we'll be college boys now. proper rowdy boys, going to frat parties 'nd that.' He sighed contently. 'how great does that sound?'

Harry nodded and made a face which was pretty much the epitome of 'not bad', continuing to fold and place clothes in Niall's gigantic suitcase. 'it takes practice, though..' He inwardly grinned at his attempt to sound serious. 'I mean, we have to practice our rowdiness before we get there so we blend in nicely, yes?' Niall nodded, glancing up at him occasionally with a questioning expression. 

'how long are your parents out for?'

Niall smirked.

 

k.

[///](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jj_myXdOLV0)

'I'm going to miss you so much," Anne pouted, doing a well job of not crying. Gemma stood in the back with her arms folded across her chest, the bottom of her maxi dress soaked in day-old rainwater. She pushed the bunchy sleeves of her knit jumper up to her elbows and cleared her throat. Harry hugged his mom and stepfather quickly but genuinely and let the cheekpinching and kisses happen, knowing he'd miss them as soon as their car turned off the campus, leaving him behind.

'call me as much as you can, alright? we'd love to hear from you. possibly every day.. but keep your grades up, yes?' 

Harry laughed lightly and nodded as much as he could until his neck started cramping. Then he moved onto Gemma and stood infront of her for a good minute or so, before reaching for her hands and linking them with his own. She watched curiously, finally cracking a small smile at the corner of her mouth. 'I love you.'

'yeah, yeah. I love you too.' She said with an eyeroll, but it couldn't wipe the smile off her face, which was slowly getting larger and larger the longer they stood like that. Harry released her hands and replaced it with his suitcase, tightening his grip around the handle within the first few seconds. He wasn't wearing any gloves and seemingly he was the only one to notice. 

Anne had already gotten back into the car, and the automatic doors to the S.U.V (which Harry always thought was a wierd addition) began to close, but reopened when Gemma grabbed the handle and yanked it open - stepping inside and closing it again.'Harold Styles!' A voice calls out excitedly, but it takes Harry a few moments to look away from the car, waving back to his mother as she did the same through the window.

When he turned around, he was greeted with a big smile and bright eyes. Finally a familiar face.

'let's go make an impression.'


End file.
